


Tweet, Tweet

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, World Cup, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Germany wins the World Cup, Sergio congratulates Mesut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet, Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.

Mesut could not have been more excited and elated when his country won the World Cup. It was a once in a lifetime thing for some. He enjoyed all of the festivities. He played with the kids on the pitch, took more selfies than anyone really should, enjoyed drinks on the plane home, and partied with the fans when he reached home. Still, something kept nagging at his mind. He was there with his friends and his teammates, but his mind drifted from time to time. He had received texts from nearly everyone in his life, including people he hadn’t spoken to since he was in the youth teams. He couldn’t even count the number of mentions he had gotten on Twitter. The whole world wanted to congratulate him. Still, the most important person in his life had yet to contact him in any way.

“Are you checking your phone again?” Marco asked, draping his arm over his friend’s shoulders. Mesut and a few of the others had stopped by to see Marco after the big celebrations. The quick visit had turned into something of a party.

“He still hasn’t sent a message - not even a tweet.” Mesut locked his screen and set his phone on the arm of the couch. “Why wouldn’t he send me a message?” He frowned at Marco.

Marco ruffled his hair. “Well, Mes… Maybe he’s upset, you know? His country didn’t do so well.”

“No, he wouldn’t be that way… Do you really think that? I called him to console him after his loss. I told him how sorry I was. He texted me to congratulate me on the semi-finals. Do you really think…?”

Marco massaged his shoulder. “I don’t know, Mes. It’s just the only reason I can think of.”

Mesut checked his phone one more time - nothing. He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when his lover flopped onto the couch next to him. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you were cheating on me with Ozil.”

“But you do know better.” Marco pecked his lips. “I was comforting Mes. Sergio hasn’t bothered to send him any messages or call to say congratulations.”

“Maybe he’s jealous…”

“That’s not it,” Mesut insisted. “There has to be an explanation.” Mesut jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand. He quickly unlocked it. He had twitter notifications. It was a congrats from Sergio - finally. His phone buzzed again, and again, and again… Mesut read the notifications as they came and started to laugh.

“What is it?” Marco asked, peering over.

“Oh, Sese.”

“What? He finally sent something… and it was funny?” Marco’s brow arched.

“He tweeted to me, but he kept making mistakes. I got five notifications in a row. He is so cute.”

“Two seconds ago he was the asshole who hadn’t sent you any messages. Now he’s cute…” Mario shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t get it.”

“People can change,” Marco snapped, glaring at Mario. It wasn’t so long ago that he’d been the asshole that abandoned him and his team. If he could forgive him that, surely Mesut was justified in forgiving Sergio’s tardy message.

Mario shut his mouth, and looked at his lap. He knew what that glare meant.

“I’m going to go call him. Thank you, Marco.” Mesut hugged his friend, and then hurried out of the room.

Mario leaned his head over on Marco’s shoulder when Mesut left. “I’m sorry, meine liebe.”

“It’s forgiven. Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you too.”

***

Mesut hid away in Marco’s spare room to call Sergio. Sergio answered on the third ring. “Uh… hola?”

“Hola, mi amor.” A grin spread over Mesut’s face. It had been far too long since he heard the familiar, beautiful voice of his Spanish lover.

“Mesut!! I’m so glad you called!”

“I was so happy to get your tweet! I, well, baby… I was waiting forever for you to send something.” Mesut’s voice betrayed his true feelings of sadness.

“I know. I’m sorry! I should have just tweeted you sooner, but I didn’t want it to be impersonal. I… I lost my phone.”

“Again? Sese…” Mesut giggled. Sergio was always losing his phone. When he still lived in Madrid, they went out for a night, and Sergio left his iPhone in the cab.

“I know, I know. I was in Marbella on vacation. I went out and well, came home without my phone.”

“Baby… You’re crazy.”

“I know! I’m sorry. I couldn’t remember your number. I got a new phone, but I couldn’t remember anyone’s number. I’m sorry, Mes. I am so proud of you, really. I wanted to tell you. Oh, stupid phone and all this stupid business. I love you.”

Mesut was grinning from ear to ear. “I love you too, Sese. Don’t worry. I was upset, but I understand.”

“You were brilliant, you know? You played so well during the whole tournament.”

“Thank you so much, Sergio. I love you so much. I wish you would have been there. I mean… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

“I know what you meant! I wish I could have been there to see you too. I was in Marbella though. I just flew back to Madrid yesterday.”

“I miss Madrid. How is it tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I’m not in Madrid tonight. I flew out earlier.”

“Oh… where are you? Sevilla? Ibiza?”

“Berlin.”

“Berlin??!!”

“Yes!! I came to see you!”

“Oh, Sese!! I’m so happy!” Mesut jumped up from Marco’s guest bed. “Oh, I can’t wait to see you! I… I… Oh, Sese.” Mesut collapsed back onto the bed. His face fell and his heart plummeted.

“What? Why do you sound sad?”

“I’m not in Berlin anymore, Sese.”

“Oh, no. Where are you?”

“Dortmund. A bunch of us came to see Marco. He’s convalescing here.”

“Oh, well I’ll just come over there. I can take a cab.”

“A cab?! All the way to Dortmund?”

“What do you mean ‘all the way’? Where is it?”

“It’s four hours away, Sese! You can’t take a cab.”

“Oh…” Sergio frowned. He had just gotten off a flight from Madrid with plans to see Mesut soon. Now it would be another four hours! “Well, I can fly.”

“If you have to connect, a flight could take almost six hours.”

“Oh, that’s ridiculous!”

“You could take the train.”

“Oh, great. More plans. And now I have to make them to people who only speak German. I don’t speak German, you know?”

Mesut giggled. “Trust me, I know. I’ll call and reserve the ticket for you. Just get to the train, babe.”

“Thank you! I’ll see you soon.”

***

Sergio walked off the train onto the platform with a smile on his face. He was so excited to see Mesut, but he was equally as excited to get out of a moving metal box filled with people speaking a crazy ass language he could not understand. He pulled his small suitcase behind him and started to walk into the train station.

“Sergio!” Sergio spun around when Mesut called out to him from behind. He ran to Mesut, and hugged him tightly. Mesut hid his face against his neck and whispered, “I missed you, Sese.”

The accent might not have been accurate, but Sergio was happy to hear Spanish being spoken in this country. “I missed you too. I really thought you would still be in Berlin.”

“I’m sorry. I would have stayed if I had known you were coming.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. Stupid phone.”

Mesut pulled away and moved to his side. “Come on. I got us a hotel room.”

“Ooh, really? What do you have in that dirty little mind of yours?”

Mesut blushed and looked down at the platform. “I was thinking we don’t have a place to sleep tonight. That’s what I was thinking.”

“Well, okay. I’ll do enough dirty thinking for the both of us then.” Sergio slapped his ass  and took off walking ahead without him.

“Hey!” Mesut blushed and hurried after him.

***

Sergio threw Mesut down on the plush 200 thread count sheets. It fell like falling onto a cloud. He shivered when his burning body hit the cool, soft fabric. Sergio had attacked him as soon as they closed the door to the hotel room. Their clothes were strewn all over the sitting room. Sergio had slammed him against the living room wall and sucked a trail from his neck to his thighs. Mesut was trembling and rock hard when Sergio carried him to the bedroom.

Sergio climbed over him, knocking his legs apart and sliding his knee between them. Sergio attached his mouth to his neck, sucking hard at his pressure point. Mesut moaned and arched his back off the bed. Mesut hadn’t done anything sexual with anyone since he snuck into the Spain camp in Brazil before Sergio’s country was knocked out. Sami had offered to “celebrate like the old days,” but he had turned him down. He was horny, sure, but he was faithful to Sergio.

“Mmm… Sese, please,” he whimpered, scratching his blunt nails over Sergio’s back and shoulders. “It’s been so long.”

“That’s why I want to savor you…” He flicked his tongue out and licked a like around the shell of his ear, nibbling at the edge. Mesut whimpered and moaned. He continued licking and sucking his ears, his neck, the hollow of his throat, and down to his chest.

“Savor later. I want you now,” he groaned.

“Patience,” Sergio taunted. He was just as aroused as Mesut, but he loved to taunt him. There was something so sexy about Mesut when he was desperate and begging to be taken.

Mesut wanted to speak, but all that he could manage was a gasp when Sergio clamped his mouth down on his nipple. Sergio grinned at his reaction and flicked his tongue over the hard little nub.

When he bit down on it, Mesut squealed, and then growled, “Just fuck me already!”

“That is a foul mouth you got on you,” Sergio jokingly admonished.

“You want my foul mouth to be on you instead?”

Sergio laughed at pulled away from nipple he had been teasing with his tongue. “You are perverted.”

“Says the man about to fuck me.”

“It’s not fucking… it’s making love,” he said with a grin.

“Call it whatever you want. Just get inside me.”

“You’re so hot when you’re desperate for me…”

“Then I’m always hot.”

Sergio descended on him again. He teased the other nipple for a few seconds, but quickly moved away, licking straight down the valley created by his abs. When he reached his navel, he dipped his tongue into it and moved down again. Mesut’s skin was so soft. He kissed his lower abdomen, sucked his hip bones, and kissed his thighs.

Mesut moaned and thrust his hips into their air. Sergio’s mouth was far too close to his cock. “Come on, Sese,” he begged.

Sergio cupped his balls in his left hand and closed his mouth over the head of his cock. He could taste him immediately, and he moaned for it. The moaning sent vibrations down Mesut’s shaft and straight to his balls cradled in Sergio’s hand.

“Serg… stop, stop. I don’t want to come like this. Come on, baby. I want you inside me.”

Sergio could have teased him a while longer, but he was so hard he was leaking precum. He moved away, and jumped off the bed. Mesut groaned, and began to slowly stroke himself. “Hey! Stop that! No touching!” Sergio shouted as he ran out to get the lube from his back. Why had he been so horny that he hadn’t thought to grab it before they got naked!? He seized it and a small box of condoms and ran back to the room. Mesut was still stroking himself, but he quickly jerked his hand away when Sergio walked in.

“Naughty, naughty,” Sergio scolded. He jumped onto the bed, and moved into position between Mesut’s legs. Mesut immediately picked his right leg up and rested his ankle on Sergio’s left shoulder. Sergio caressed his calf, and kissed his ankle. Mesut smiled, but squirmed and reached for his cock again. Sergio swatted his hand away. “Alright, alright. No romantic stuff. We’ll get right to it.” He chuckled and began preparing him.

Mesut even refused to let the preparation go on for too long. “Hurry up. I’m good. I’m ready,” he panted.

Sergio slid the condom on, and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly, moaning as he gradually slid into the tight heat. “Mes, damn it, you’re so tight.”

“You like it?” Mesut gasped.

“You know I do.” Sergio pulled out and slowly thrust back in. “How’s that feel?”

“Good, good. Faster.” Mesut hooked his left leg around his side, pressing his foot against his back and pulling him closer.

Sergio leaned down, thrusting harder. Mesut wrapped him in his legs, and pulled him even closer. Sergio kissed his lips and snapped his hips, thrusting inside him harder and faster. Mesut moaned against his mouth. His knuckles were white from gripping the bedsheets so tightly.

Sergio broke away to take a breath. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath came in gasps. He kept thrusting harder and harder, his hips working in a fast piston motion.

Mesut squealed and scratched at the sheets. “Perfect, Perf…” he muttered. His body felt like it was on fire. Sweat dripped from his brow, it pooled in the hollow of his throat, and beaded on his chest. He felt the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen. He was getting close. “Sese, Ses…” He panted, pushing on his lover’s sweat-soaked shoulder.

Sergio understood completely. He backed off a little and took his cock in his hand. He stroked it fast and hard, swiping his thumb over the slit and down the vein as he stroked up and down in perfect unison with his thrusts. “Come on,” he coaxed.

Mesut did just that, spurting ropes of cum over Sergio’s hand and his own stomach and chest. He shouted Sergio’s name as he came and arched his back off the bed. Sergio grabbed his ass, and held it tightly as he thrust a few times more before he came as well. When he was finished, he pulled out slowly and let Mesut down gently onto the bed. He disposed of the condom, and collapsed onto the bed beside his spent lover.

Mesut lay with his arms and legs spread wide. His chest heaved with the heavy breaths that came rapidly. He was utterly spent, but blissful. When he finally cooled down some, he curled against Sergio. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Mes. I’m so happy we got this time together.” He kissed his forehead.

“I wish we had more time. I wish I hadn’t been made to leave you.”

“You’re always with me though. It’s not like I’ve forgotten you. I’ll always love you, no matter how far away you are.”

“We’ll get together again soon, won’t we? I don’t want this to be the last time we’re together for months.”

“Let’s go away together for a while. We’ll go somewhere far away and hide in a hotel room.”

Mesut grinned. “I’ll go anywhere with you if it means feeling like this every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know via kudos, comments, or messages on my Tumblr. <3


End file.
